


No Need For Heroes Anymore

by Impalallama



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Angst, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalallama/pseuds/Impalallama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's scared and just wants to take him and leave this place, just get the hell out and never set foot in this state ever again– find a hospital and help him because he's bleeding all over her and the whole room smells like iron and death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need For Heroes Anymore

“Elle...”

 

“Shhh... Don't talk, Alex.”

 

His grimace turns into a frown but he listens to her and doesn't say a word. Elle smiles warmly and moves to brush his hair back from his forehead. He's warm, and tiny droplets of sweat run down his face in small rivulets, making his skin shine. Grey eyes stare up at her, dulled by pain and several long years of suffering, and Elle's heart cracks at the sight of what lies beneath them.

 

“Y-you'll be alright.”

 

That's a lie, of course; being said only to instill in her friend some sort of false hope that he'll actually make it out of here alive. She's never been a good liar, and it's obvious that he doesn't believe a word she's saying, but a small smile tugs at the corners of his mouth at her attempt to make him feel better. It's just like when they were younger when she told horrible jokes that weren't even remotely funny, but Alex would laugh anyway, and give her points for trying. It hadn't been until later that she realized that he's never actually _heard_ a  good joke before, because living with Adam Shepherd meant that laughter was pretty much taboo. 

 

But his smile isn't working its usual magic this time; her heart isn't fluttering and her cheeks aren't turning the light shade of pink that they used to. Elle can see right through him, into him; and despite the beginning of that smile and the pain that's radiating off of him in waves, all Elle sees is that Alex is _tired_. He's covered in blood and dying in her arms but there is no fear, just complete and utter exhaustion. 

 

Alex groans as a painful spasm rocks his body. Elle instantly starts running her fingers through his hair, murmuring comforts to try and keep him grounded while the bullet wound in his side threatens to take him over the edge.

 

“Shhh... Alex, it's okay. We'll get out of here soon, just hold on...”

 

Alex lets out a shaky breath, body tensing, “Not g-going anywhere, E-Elle... Gotta... gotta find J-Josh...” He hisses out through clenched teeth.

 

Elle looks at him sadly but is amazed that even in the clutches of Death all he can think about is saving his little brother and getting him out of this Hell hole. She's always known he's had somewhat of a hero complex; his willingness to help others being a prominent feature that she's admired about him since she was ten. But this is just ridiculous.  _You have to be tired of playing hero, Alex,_ Elle thinks as she watches his face twist back into his previous grimace while his body rolls and writhes. 

 

_This isn't worth it._

 

A low keening slowly rips its way from his throat, sounding every bit like a wounded animal caught in a bear trap. Elle holds him close, presses her forehead against his and feels the heat on his skin, tells him to  _hold on_ and to  _breathe._ Alex reaches out with the hand that isn't pressed against his side and latches onto her wrist, startling her into silence. 

 

“H-have to find Josh... Have to... to get you o-out...”

 

Elle raises her head to find him staring at her again, grey eyes now fire-bright with pain and fear. All earlier signs of exhaustion are now gone and what's left is an Alex that's wanting to live, one who's afraid to die and let down the only two people he's ever loved and who have ever loved him in return. Tears well up in the corners of her eyes as Elle finally recognizes her best friend for what he truly is, because hiding beneath Alex's seemingly cold exterior and bitter remarks merely lies a sad, little boy who's craving love and praise.

 

“Alex, please... please stop... you don't have to do this to prove anything, to earn anything.” The tears slide down her cheeks, dripping from her chin to land on Alex's skin and he blinks up at her in confusion.

 

“L-let's just get out of here, get somewhere safe. You don't know if... if Josh is even alive! Why...?”

 

A bloody finger presses to her lips and Elle goes silent for the second time. Alex is giving her that half smile again, blood-stained teeth just showing through cracked lips and it takes all of her willpower to stop herself from bursting into great, heaving sobs. She's scared and just wants to take him and leave this place, just get the fuck out and never set foot in this  _state_ ever again– find a hospital and help him because he's bleeding all over her and the whole room smells like iron and death.

 

“Elle...”

 

_Please, Alex..._

 

“Elle, I can't... can't leave... I...”

 

There's a sudden loud  _thump_ against the door of the storage room she's barricaded them in and a startled gasp escapes her. The handle starts to rattle and the banging more relentless and Elle's so scared she could throw up but somehow manages to keep it down. Instead, she curls herself over Alex, who's gone silent, and presses her forehead against his and whimpers; needing to feel the touch of another human being's skin, of a friend. 

 

After what seems like an eternity the banging ceases and now that it's quiet Elle can hear the sound of footsteps moving away from them. Only once they're gone and the air is completely still does she dare open her eyes and slowly raise her head. Beneath her, Alex lays, unmoving, like a rag doll in her arms.

 

Fear flutters in Elle's chest.

 

_No no no no no._

 

“Alex?” She asks tentatively, right hand hovering shakily above his chest as she's unsure about what to do. “A-Alex?”

 

There's no time for him to respond, no time for her to move. The door which had been blocked by a large shelving unit suddenly bursts open, knocking over the large piece of furniture with a  _bang._ Elle screams when a hand grabs her by the arm and starts to drag her off the floor and away from Alex but she tries to fight and viciously claws at the Order member who has her in his clutches.

 

“Stupid, bitch!” The man shouts and grabs her by the waist, pulling her backwards and out the door. Elle kicks and screams with all she has, flailing about like a fish out of water and trying to get him to  _let go._

 

It's no use; in spite of her efforts the man manages to drag her down the hallway. Elle cries, tears pouring down her face but she can't win. She's being pulled away and taken into the darkness and Alex is still laying on the floor in the storage room, most likely dead. Her throat hurts from screaming and crying but she's not stopping anytime soon,  _won't_ stop anytime soon because there's nothing at this point that could get her to stop. 

 

“Shepherd's dead.”

 

Elle snaps her head up instantly, just in time to see two more Order members drag Alex out of the storage room.

 

She doesn't remember much after that.

 

Nor does she notice the nine-year-old in dripping wet clothes follow the two men as they drag Alex down another hallway.


End file.
